Technical Field
The present invention relates to an active energy ray curing composition, an ink, a container that stores the composition, and a two-dimensional or three-dimensional image forming apparatus.
Background Art
The active energy ray curable composition little produces environmentally harmful substances such as volatile organic compounds (VOC) since the composition normally contains no solvent. In addition, the composition has an appeal since it has advantages such that it quickly dries and can be recorded on a recording medium having non-liquid absorbing property.
Also, for an active energy ray curable composition, a pigment-based ink is preferable to a dye-based ink in most cases since pigments are superior to dyes in terms of various durabilities. However, unlike dyes, pigments are not uniformly dissolved in an ink so that dispersion of pigments in an ink is demanded as uniform as possible.
In fact, no active energy ray curable composition containing a pigment strikes a high level of balance between dispersion stability and discharging property.